


Empath

by delibell



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Empath Reader, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I love this family, M/M, Some Humor, Sum good unrequired love, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, UA, Unrequited Love, reader feels a lot of strong emotions, reader is gender neutral!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delibell/pseuds/delibell
Summary: You haven’t seen the Hargreeves siblings in a while and your powers sense something might be the matter. Without further ado, you visit them and become completely enraptured within their emotions and plans to save the wold.





	Empath

It was never quite easy for you being around strong emotions. You would become overpowered, consumed by them and their enticing force. That is why, for most of your life, you avoided funerals, ran to the other side of the street when an argument broke out amongst passers, or simply faded into the background when the joys of birthdays or new love became overwhelming. Not many know this, but Sir Hargreeves had come to your mother, too, one stormy evening, offering a gorgeous sum of money and the name of ‘Number 8’. Your mother, however, appalled at the mere idea of giving you away had declined. Despite her best efforts to keep you away from the Academy, you had still found your way there.

You had not met the Hargreeves siblings as their own, but rather as an outsider. Still, you are as precious to them as they are to you.

Luther stands in silence, his contorted body radiating disappointment in himself. You are unsure of how to approach him. The Academy is silent – not Mom, nor Pogo, nor anyone else – and in the living room Five’s brilliant portrait stares down at the both of you mockingly. Luther’s emotions subdue and blast like electricity, and you jerk when he suddenly spins to you, “What do you want, (Name)?” His voice holds anger, distaste. You merely gulp and attempt a smile, though it looks a bit crooked.

“ _Sorry_ …” You voice is small; it is almost crushed by the grand walls of this home. “The door was open.” You explained, “Thought I—“

“Thought  _what_?”

The same anger that boils inside of him now heats your skin like needles. There is a bitter taste in your mouth, one that scorches your tongue with words you suddenly want to spit at him. Your hands clench into fists and you inhale a deep, dusty breath. You shove your hands into your pockets, an action he follows. Dejected, he sits down, and instead of anger he pulses in deep blue sadness, “…I’m sorry, (Name). I didn’t… _Didn’t mean_ ….”

You ease, too, your swift legs carrying you to him and you promptly take a seat next to him; your hand gently lays on his cloaked shoulder, so light you are not entirely sure he can feel it at all, “It’s okay.” You murmur, catching his gaze, “I sensed something was the matter. So I came over. I didn’t mean to intrude. It’s just I can’t help but worry about you all. Every time I come here I feel nothing but…” You glance away, “Well…  _You know_.” His gloved hand gently engulfs yours, alerting you.

“I know. Thank you. But you should go talk to the others. They…” He taps it for good measure, “They need it more than me, now.”

“Always have to be number one, huh?”

“I’m the oldest.” He manages to crack a smile.

“Keep telling yourself that, big guy.”

And as you exit, you stop by the doorway as if to make sure he is okay being left alone, at least for now. He sits still, lost in deep, dangerous thought. You cannot read his gaze yet his emotions mix into something that closely resembles relief and melancholy. Stormy clouds gather behind the window; sunlight wilts in their power and soon the soft patter of rain drowns out any creaks or ghastly whispers coming from the house. You leave him in his own perfect solitude. That may not be the wisest decision, yet that is all you can do. No one heals quickly. Especially not the Hargreeves siblings.

In the lobby you take in the grand staircase, the broken chandelier and the glimmering glass of its former beauty, and lastly the surprised expression of Diego staring at you from a floor above. You grin at him, and he mutters something along the lines of “ _Holy shit_ …” As he rushes down the stairs, a wave of joy shaking your body once he is within reach. He engulfs you into a tight embrace, one you return with a breathy laugh and a yelp once one of his knifes awkwardly pokes your ribcage. He lets go of you, eyes blown wide with wonder, “Hey… _hey_  what are you doing here?”

You shrug, “House call. Missed you all,  _so_ …Decided to drop by.”

He warily glances at the room Luther sits, “He give you any trouble?” Then eyes you, “Want me to beat him up?”

“Diego,  _really_ , stop with the… _the_ …beating  _ups_  and  _downs_  and  _anyway_ —how are  _you_?”

His face twists with uncertainty and immediately you grow cold, “ _Ah_ …A lot has happened…this week,  _uhm_ —Have you seen Allison, already? No screeching so I’m guessing not. She’ll be ecstatic to see you.” His gloomy expression is yet again graced by a smile, one that is desperately asking you to leave him be. Out of all of the seven siblings, he was, is, and always will be, the hardest to read. He has an impenetrable shell made out of tough skin, but you know that what is lying beneath it is tender. He was always very careful with his emotions in front of you. You sensed he fears of you thinking he is weak, that he is, true to his name, always destined to be  _Number 2_. “I think she’s in the kitchen. With Vanya. You should go to them.”

“ _Diego_...”

“ _Really_.” He insists, “I’ll be just a shout away and  _we_  can… _you_  can…” He gives you a one over, and clears his throat, “ _Talk_.” He finishes with uncertainty, finally releasing you out of his hold and taking a cautious step back. A whiff of fear, pungent and hurtful, hits your nose and you try not to flinch.

“Say hi to Mom from me.” You say softly. He nods.

“Of course.”

He leaves you hastily. It is all the more suspicious and you will have to find him again, just later. He is not ready yet. Perhaps you should have informed him. Diego always hated surprises. With that thought in mind, you continue the journey. The house resembles a labyrinth, more than anything. You cannot imagine growing up here; even with all these people occupying its walls, it feels incredibly lonely.

You are awoken by a shout, “( _Name_ )!”

Before you can register your whereabouts, Allison’s happy face overtakes you vision as you are pulled into a hug. Love pours out of her being, pulsates with every beat of her heart. Her perfume nearly dizzies you; then again, that may also be her beauty. You smile into her shoulder, return the hug with almost the same strength she has trapped you in, “I haven’t seen you in…in  _months_.”

“Yes, but that’s just because you’re a superstar and have no time for little old me.” You tease. She smacks your shoulder.

“ _So not true_  and you know it.”

Yet behind her sunny rays inches darkness, a brooding self-doubt that leaves you a bit hollow. Once she lets go of you, she steps aside and you see Vanya, pale as a ghost, sitting by the table with a warm cup in her hand. She gives you a tiny smile before her eyes dart to the other side of the kitchen.

“Hey, (Name)…” She greets.

“Hello again, Vanya. I heard you got first-chair.”

“She’s amazing, isn’t she?” Allison agrees, sauntering to her sister in lazy, relaxed steps, “I swear, the only good that has happened this week was her finally being acknowledged for what a talent she truly is.” She finishes, her voice in perpetual alluring song. Her hands land on her sisters shoulders, and Vanya’s mood, if only for a bit, eases.

But Vanya always had that seed within her, that terrible anguish of being  _useless_. It can never be purged, no matter what happiness contaminates her, no matter what joyous event takes place. It is forever there, like a scar. You wish you could take if only a bit of it away. You hate seeing her wilt like this, unresponsive to her sister’s encouragement.

“Everyone keeps talking about this week.” You comment nonchalant. Your eyes finally connect with Vanya’s. She, again, promptly looks away; rose blooms on her cheeks as she takes a sip of her drink, “Glad to see you are all in good hands.” You add, just a tad quieter.

“ _Oh_ , with you here, we really are.” Allison smiles, “Everyone is so tense and… _well_ , for good reason, but... No one really stops to—“

“— _Smell the flowers_?” You finish for her with a raised brow. She nods. “Yeah, gathered as much. Could you two come to the bar, later?”

“You’ll need a martini after seeing Klaus?”

“… _Yeah_.” You say with a sigh, “That and…I really want to know what’s going on. I want to help.”

Allison nods, “I’ll tell the others. And fix you a drink.”

“You’re a life-saver.”

She grins, “I know.”

You leave the sisters, they sharing excited whispers in your departure. The syrupy aroma of tea and toast evaporates into cool, unlived air, almost like a crypt. You sense, deep within your heart, that Klaus is here, somewhere, his emotions like a beam, a brilliant light that blinds and attracts yet leaves a strange pit in the stomach and guilt and sadness at its wake. It is always impossibly hard to be near him, initially. Though, it has never stopped you.

You are already on your way to the second floor when Vanya catches up to you, calling your name hoarsely a few times to get your attention. You wait for her to speak as she catches her breath. The blush that had been barely there now burns red hot on her skin. She sputters, “My,  _uh_ —concert is…Is this week and, I would really  _appreciate_  if you…you came.” She glances away, “And listened.”

“Thank you for inviting me. I’m sure it will be amazing.”

“ _Well_ —“

“Vanya.” You stop her before she can berate herself, as she always does, “If it’s  _anything_  like I heard you play before, I  _know_  it will be  _spectacular_.” There is quiver within her, a leap of relief that cannot be seen by the naked eye yet it blossoms like a flower within you as well. It feels like spring. “I’ll see you soon, okay?” She only nods, and with a sort of dazed step wanders back into the kitchen to her sister. You are immensely glad that she has Allison. You fear she would crumble if she did not.

The road to Klaus’ room is always cold and  _crowded_. You never feel alone when you are with him, and there is this permanent stench of death that surrounds him like the sweetest fragrance. It is not malicious however, even familiar in fact, like always being within reach to a close friend yet never being able to touch or even say hello. Klaus, one drunken night, had cried that it is  _Ben_  lingering and protecting him from the entire world’s evil; that it is  _Ben_  that keeps him company when none of his siblings do. He had admitted that they do not care about him; that if he were to disappear they would not even notice. That night he clung to you as if his life depended on it because he was certain you were, are, and will be the  _only person_  in the world that would cry if something were to happen to him; that would care enough to search for him; that would love him,  _truly_  love him, and accept him with all of his awful flaws and the paranoia of being able to see what was beyond human vision.

You knock on the door, feeling nothing short but crushed down by the weight of his emotions. A somewhat annoyed whine comes from the other side, and you curiously poke your head in. Your stomach churns with fear and you still, paling at the sight of him. Klaus lays on his bed, half asleep, yet lifts his head up. When your eyes meet his face flushes with blood; his happiness nearly knocks you off of your feet.

“ _My love_!” He exclaims, hurriedly fluffing his pillows, “Come here, come on, my beds big enough for the both of us—“ He suddenly halts, snaps to you with a smirk, “but we can always use the floor instead. If you’re feeling  _naughty_.”

“It’s good to see you too, Klaus.” You say as you enter. He makes himself comfortable and you plop down next to him. His hand, as if it is his first instinct to touch you, lands on your thigh, warm and pleasant.

“ _Smooch_?”

“Not what I came here for.”

“Not even  _one_?” He gives you his most innocent look, almost like a kicked puppy. You stifle a laugh; despite the light atmosphere there is a looming sense of dread in the air.

“I see you are sober.” You state with a tiny smile. He shrugs.

“I guess being sober is…kinda cool. A lot less colourful, though.”

“And a bit more stressful?” You ask. His cheery face falls into a frown.

“That obvious?”

“Nothing can hide from me.” You say as you lean in, note the drops of sweat adoring his forehead and alert, bloodshot eyes, “Can’t be bribed, either.”

“Not even with smooches?”

“Nope.”

Your lips graze his cheek. It’s cold to the touch.

“ _Really_?” He snorts, “A peck on the cheek? What are we?  _Ten_? Will my dad come busting into my room to find you here?”

“He might.” You say in all seriousness. “And when he does we will be in  _big_  trouble.”

“Let’s give him a show, then.”

You grimace, “ _Ew_.”

“I second that.” A voice you have not heard in forever chimes in, “ _Ew_.”

You snap to the door, only to find Five with his arms crossed and glaring. His miniature stature, the same he was when you last saw him _, when he disappeared_ , now is more refined, stricter, and his aura is old and… _angry_. It catches you off guard and his own emotion mixes with yours into a sticky, confusing mess. He notes your wistful gaze and any tendrils of sentiment that had been emitting off of him fade like smoke. Radio silence. Your heart leaps in your chest in disbelieve.

“Don’t look so surprised.” Five remarks, his voice low and irate, “ _God_ , you haven’t changed a bit, (Name).”

“You… _you too_.”

Klaus laughs; Five merely rolls his eyes, “Allison told me to get you two.”

“ _Aw_ , look at that, little Five doing errands for his  _bwig swister_.” Klaus chirps, “Whatta good boy.”

“I swear if the world  _doesn’t_  fucking end I will kill you myself.” And with that, Five disappears in a bright blue flash. You blink.

“… _If_  the world doesn’t end?”

“Long story. Not particularly interesting, either. I say we stay here and let the adults handle it.”

Alas, you do manage to shush him out the room, but not without a great deal of whining and odd yet strangely enticing suggestions. Though something catches your eyes when you move down the corridor decorated by drawings – one you drew hangs here amongst them as an unofficial Number 8 – you order him to make you a drink which he complies only after stealing a kiss from your lips. You halt by Diego’s room, now appearing too cramped for him when in childhood it was just the perfect fit. You find him disinterested and turned away from the open door, as if whatever he had been doing  _was_  and  _is_  much more interesting than any shenanigans of you and Klaus. It hits you in a wave, drenches you like sea water – salty, the taste of unshed tears.  _Grief_. It is sharp and hurtful, and your heart tumbles to the seemingly endless pit in your stomach and never stops falling. You lean onto his door frame with a breath, hoping that it will hold your weight. Any feelings of your own had been completely brushed aside to let in his intensity.

“… _What happened_?” You rasp. He tilts his head slowly, guarded and displeased. “ _Don’t_  give me that look.”

“You’ll tire yourself out if you keep prying.” He states, his tone even and matter-o-fact. You frown.

“You know I can’t help it.” You hiss.

“Is that why you care?” He questions, “Because you  _can’t_  help it?”

Diego never took you being with Klaus well. Then again, you sense this gut-wrenching pain reaches further away from this house and into the outside world now drowned in rain. You cannot place its source, though it is precious, that much you get. But it is impossible to be near him now. Your hands tremble as you grasp the door frame. You gulp painfully, feeling restricted for air – as if someone is holding you down.

“Family meeting.” You utter in a breath, “We’ll be waiting for you.”

It slowly fades as you move away from him; it almost feels as if someone had unclogged the drain to let all the water out of the bath. Your own emotions return, though faint and you stumble. He is right. It does tire you out, and you could try to control your power if you did not care nearly enough for them as you do. You want to help. It’s all you ever do.  _Want_ , though never  _can_. Your power is a bit useless, is it not? Always being able to sense others and being destined to live in their greater shadow.

The drizzle of rain grows into a raging, powerful storm; it is foreshadow of the great end. Yet sitting there, in the same room with  _seven_  other people, this house,  _finally_ , feels less lonesome than it did before. You sense their conflicting emotions and spikes of anger. Yet they are all contained, as if being in each other’s presence heals them.

Klaus’ fingers intertwine with your own, “ _Scared_?”

“Nothing is scary when I’m with you.” You whisper back.

He then whips to his siblings, raises a toast, “To the end of the fucking world!”

“It’s not ending you  _dipshit_.” Five growls, “We’re  _not_  going to let that happen.”

“Oh,  _whatthehell_ …” Allison mumbles, taking her glass, “To the end of the… _fucking_  world.”

 _End of the world_ … You think, raising your glass to your lips. Despite how broken this family is, and how their differences overweight their similarities, you know that what they excel in is teamwork. Teamwork that will save the world. Smiling to yourself, you take a sip. No matter what, you know you can count on them.

And they, in turn, can count on you, even if you really can’t do anything. Just understand.

Sometimes that’s enough.  _Just to understand_. Perhaps you aren’t that useless after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i love the umbrella academy with all my heart and desperately need fics of it lol i will die. also whilst writing this fic i realised how much i love diego:((( like i suspected my love for him when i started watching the series but klaus was number 1 bae...GUESS DIEGO WILL ALWAYS BE NUMBER 2 HUH:)  
> ANYWAY hope you like!


End file.
